Absolute Girlfriend
by Angelreira23
Summary: Naruto has no luck with the ladies until he visit a website where you can design your own. Full one inside.  Story adopted by: Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
1. Chapter 1

**~*Absolute Girlfriend*~**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never had a girlfriend and he has been rejected by every girl he has ever had a crush on. When he returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, he mentions wanting a girlfriend. To thank him, he directs him to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When he visits the site, Naruto finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, he customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, his new lover arrives._

_AU_

_NarutoxSakura_

_slight one-sided_

_SasukexSakura_

**~O~**

Another boring day at school; as usually but this was different; he was heart broken (once again) because he asked the girl he liked out, her name was Ino Yamanaka; she was like the prettiest girl in the whole school. But he was glad that she'd had let him down easily by just telling him that she liked someone else.

What his luck.

Naruto Uzumaki, age sixteen; a loser and a freak. He felt useless; how can a guy his age not have a girlfriend yet? It was just simply amazing to him; come on, he was cute or so he's been told by his neighbor slash bestfriend since they were children. What's a guy to do?

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" He said out loudly to himself.

He was suddenly snapped out his thought when he felt something hard under his shoe. He pulled his foot away and looked down to see someone's cell phone. He bended down to pick it up.

"Wow, someone's pissed they lost their phone."

"Excuse me, but have you seen my phone lying around somewhere?" Naruto turned to see a old man with long white hair and red streaks running down from his eyes down to his jaw. He held up the phone.

"This yours?" The old man grabbed it and thanked him.

"Thank you," Naruto shrugged his shoulder and turned to walked away,"Young man, I couldn't help but hear you saying...you couldn't get a girlfriend?" Naruto froze and blushed from embarrassment. Was he talking to himself that loud?

"Don't worry, to thank you, I will give you my company's website: Kronos Heaven, once you go to the website it will tell you what to do." The old man said. Naruto raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"A salesman." He said turning away and walking down the opposite way of the sidewalk. Naruto stared after him, "He's...odd and looks a bit perverted," He continued his way home, "Hope I don't run into him again."

As Naruto opened the door to his apartment, he heard the door behind him open. He already knew who it was, "Hey, Hinata." He said turning to her and smiling. Hinata had been his friend since childhood, she was nice...weird girl but he was used to that.

"H-hey, Naruto."

He walked to his place, "Sorry Hinata, but I have a lot of homework to do, so no time for chit chat. I'll talk to you later." He said closing the door and throwing his bag on ground and walked over to his computer. He turned it on and type in the address that old man told him. He was doing this strictly on curiosity. The old man heard him saying about not getting a girlfriend, maybe it was a dating site or something.

As he pressed enter, pink hearts started covering all over the screen, "Oh my God, this is so fruity." He mumbled under his breath. He looked closely and read the contents. He typed in his name and clicked 'girlfriend' then various questions and a female body popped up, "Is this some type game?...'Do you want your lover to be in the range of ugly, pretty, cute, or beautiful?'" He read out loud, "Duh." He clicked, 'cute'. Reason he picked that one was because beautiful girls always seemed to be the...crazy. He read the next one out.

"What hair color?" He snickered and type in 'pink; a girl with pink hair would definitely make his day. He went to next, "Long, short, or medium?" He shrugged his shoulder and type in 'long'.

"Eye color?" He really liked green eyes so he put that in.

"Pale or tanned?"

"Pale."

"Breast size?"

He furrowed his brow questioningly, "Big." He type in but a error occurred saying he had to gave specifics. He really didn't know bra sizes from the numbers to the letters. This one was a head scratcher, "34D" He typed, watched in amazement as the computerized female breasts grew.

He finished up the question game by telling what height and body size. "I guess that's it." He said clicking the 'order' button. He didn't wait to see what happened after that because he got up and walked into his room. He looked at the clock and it read; 8:20.

He had been on the computer for that long? He shrugged his shoulder and walked into his bathroom to take a shower and after he got out, he immediately went to his bed and fell on it, falling asleep.

**~O~**

Naruto woke up and rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock and sighed in frustration. It seemed like when it was school night he had trouble getting up in the morning but when it was the weekends he got up early. He lifted up and stretched, he ran a hand through his hair before throwing the blanket off and started getting ready for the day.

He had to meet up with his_ best friend,_ Sasuke and the rest of the guys up at the movies to see the 'Green Hornet'. He didn't even know why he even hung out with Sasuke; he stole all the girls he used to like, he wouldn't even be surprised if Ino showed up at the movies also.

The only reason they were still friends was because both of them grew up without parents. Naruto couldn't deny that when he first met him back in the first grade that he was the one that wanted to become his friend because of that. Maybe Sasuke's cold attitude was a warning for him to not become his friend.

After getting dressed, Naruto walked out his room. His attention was immediately brought to his computer screen. He furrowed his brow and walked up to the computer, "Thank you." He read out. He reached out for the standby button, "You're welcome." He said pressing the button. He turned away from the computer and grabbed his jacket and proceeded in walking out.

He locked the door and continued his way toward the movies.

Once he arrived, he couldn't help but notice the long mane of blonde hair standing beside Sasuke. He frowned; why did he ever say that he wouldn't be surprised if Ino was going to be there. It felt like he jinx himself.

All of them turned their attention toward him, "Naruto, you're finally here!" Kiba yelled, "We were for ten minutes waiting for you."

"You know how far I live from here." He said, not taking his eyes away from the obvious couple. He could help but notice that Sasuke was smirking at him and Ino trying to keep as much as eye contact away from him. "Sasuke, I see you and Ino are together." Naruto said, "When did this happen, yesterday?" He said looking at Ino for an answer. She stayed silent, "I guess you don't have nothing to say." He said walking past them.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Naruto?" Kiba said catching up with him, "You gave Ino the cold shoulder right there, I thought you liked her?...Oh, she going with Sasuke, that's why your like that?" Naruto looked at him.

"Its none of your business, dog boy. I'm over Ino."

**~O~ **

After the movie was over, "Hey, Naruto, mind if we come over. I want to see your hot neighbor, Hinata." Kiba said slightly wiggling his eyebrow. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't care but don't mess with Hinata, she's gets really shy around guys that she's never met." He said. He looked over to Sasuke and Ino who were sharing a heated kiss. He which as Sasuke slowly pulled away and whisper something in her ear that made her blush. Not that he was jealous or anything but come on!

He grimaced when he saw her playfully smack her ass before walking toward them, "So, what are you guy about to do, its still kind of early in day and I'm free all day," He said before smirking, "before later on tonight." He said gesturing his head toward the retreating back of Ino. Naruto coughed in digust.

"Like I need to know that." He said under his breathe.

"We're going back to his place, wanna come?" Kiba said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Three's a crowd." Naruto said snidely. Sasuke glared at him before shaking his head and laughing and started off walking ahead of them. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and followed him. Naruto let out a irritated sigh before also following.

**~O~**

"Naruto, is Hinata here?" Naruto shook his head before taking out his key.

"No, usually when I get to my door, she comes out to greet me," He opened the door and turned back to them, "Hey, give me a while to clean up a bit." He said. Kiba shook his head in disappointment.

After he closed the door, he turned to be shocked to see there was a huge crate in his living room. He heard his phone ringing and he went to go pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, Naruto, its Hinata. E-early someone guys c-came with a huge crate that w-was for you. I-I hope you don't mind t-that I let them in." Her quiet, timid voice said.

"No, its okay, thank you, bye." He hung up the phone and placed it down. He walked toward the crate and inspected it. It looked as if it could carry a body. He pushed it; it wasn't at heavy in the least. He pushed it down on its side and undid the hooks and opened it.

He yelped from what he saw in it.

Somebody sent him dead body of girl!

He was then startled by the knocking at the door, "Naruto, what the hell. You've got a mouse or something?" He heard Kiba say.

"No, just stubbed my toe!" He said thinking quickly as he pushed the light crate into his room. He then ran back out and scrambled to pick up anything on the floor and throwing it into his room.

He ran back into his room and tripped over the crate and fell into it, landing on top of the body and his lips accidentally pressing against her lips. He pulled up from it and stared down, shocked. He blinked, why did this girl look like the one he made on that website. Then all of a sudden, her eyes shot opened and stared up at his. He quickly jumped off her, startled.

She rosed up out the crate and stood up and stepped out. Naruto back up from her and blushed when saw that she was naked. Naruto took in her appearance; green eyes and...pink hair. Everything began to come back to him, that website wasn't no game.

He saw a bright smile lite on her face before her mouth opened.

"Let's have sex!"


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Absolute Girlfriend*~**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never had a girlfriend and he has been rejected by every girl he has ever had a crush on. When he returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, he mentions wanting a girlfriend. To thank him, he directs him to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When he visits the site, Naruto finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, he customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, his new lover arrives._

_AU_

_NarutoxSakura_

_slight one-sided_

_SasukexSakura_

**~O~**

_A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, it kind of surprised me to see that much in such a short time. Also thank you to the people who pointed out the bra size. That was a honest mistake because I was writing that chapter in the wee hours of the morning without getting any sleep. you know, no sleep you become slow in things. So I've decided to change that size to a...34B (Hope your satisfied) something that would ACTUALLY fit her body type; so once again, thank you for the people that pointed that out._

_And also to person who said something about a 80s movie. I have never heard of it or saw it and if the first chapter was somewhat like that it is purely a coincidence._

_And about the storyline, yes, it is like 'Absolute Boyfriend' but with a completely different storyline, I promise. I just couldn't help writing a story just like that. At first my original idea was for it to be Sakura being boyfriend-less and Sasuke being the 'boyfriend' but...I thought it was already, like, alot of SasuxSaku and it was a a little too close to how 'Absolute Boyfriend' was like with Riiko and Night. So I did a little switching up and change the couple. Also in risk of telling any spoilers I'm going to keep how the ending will end to myself. Sorry. Lol_

_But I can tell you this, it will be a...good one. Oh, and Naruto doesn't have to pay for her, she's free._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

"Let's have WHAT!" Naruto said, "Who the hell are you and why did you come in a crate and why are you asking for sex!"

She blinked, "I'm your girlfriend, silly." She said walking to him slowly, backing him into a wall. She smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Naruto blushed, "And that's why I want you." She whispered seductively.

_So soft...warm._

He snatched his hand away,"Stop it!" He yelled. She pouted sadly.

"You don't want to touch me, Naruto?"

His mouth fell opened making unintelligible noises, "I...I...,how do you know my name?" He said quickly changing the subject. She shook her head and started giggling.

"Well, of course I'd know my lover's name." She said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Naruto bit his lip; God, she was so cute. He shook his head.

"I'm not your lov-" He stopped when he heard heavy knocking at the door. It dawned on him; shit, he forgot he had them waiting. He walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt and threw it at her, "Put this on and stay in here." He commanded leaving her and closing the door behind him.

He walked over and opened the door to see two very pissed guys, "What the hell took you so long!" Kiba said pushing past him and Sasuke did the same.

"Hey!" Naruto complained. Both Sasuke and Kiba sat down on the sofa.

_"Naruto, I'm done."_

He gulped when he heard her voice. Both boys eyebrow raised and looked in the direction where the voice came from, "You got a girl in here, Naruto?" Kiba said incredulously.

"No..."

"Naruto?" She came into the room and leaned against the wall pouting with a finger to her lips, "Aren't you coming back?" She said innocently. She looked over at the two boys on the couch, "Who are these guys?" All three of their mouths were gape open at her. She sexily sashayed over to Naruto and wrapped her arm around his neck possessively, "I hope their not interested in men." She said looking back over to them with narrowed eyes.

Naruto laughed a bit after seeing both their face drop, "No, their my friends, Kiba and Sasuke." She blinked before unwrapping her arms him and hopping onto the couch in between them, startling them. She reached and grabbed hold of Kiba's hand, "Hello, I'm Naruto's girlfriend," She then reached over to Sasuke's, "Hello, I'm Naruto's girlfriend. You're pretty good-looking yourself." She added gleefully which made Naruto frown and Sasuke smirk, "But you're not as good-looking as Naruto."

Naruto smiled, Sasuke frowned.

"Well, Naruto," Kiba started raising a eyebrow, "When were you going to tell us you had such a...," He stopped to look over her body that was so flimsily covered in a shirt that _barely _covered anything under the underneath when she raised her arms slightly, "_gorgeous_ girlfriend." He said. Sasuke looked at him, wanting to also know why did he snag this creature up from.

"Well," He reached up to scratch his head,"...well-"

"We met yesterday."

All of them turned their attention to the half naked girl on the couch,"...me and him kind of...hit it off." She said.

"We see that," Sasuke said, "So quick to get a girl in bed, huh, Naruto."

"What? You have alot of fucking nerve, Sasuke!" Naruto said disbelievingly, "Who was the one who got that red haired bitch from school pregnant the first they met!"

"First of all, she wasn't pregnant."

"What's the fuck-ing difference, asshole!" Sasuke glared at him and Naruto glared with the same intensity that made the whole room cold. Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke then stood up and walked over to Naruto and again placed her arms around his neck and hugged him closely, distracting him away from Sasuke. "What are you doing?" He said looking down at her. She looked up.

"Trying to calm you down; my inner circuitry is telling me that you're upset."

_Inner circuitry? What the hell she mean by that?_

"Well, I'm okay now." He reached his hands up and grabbing her arms and pulling them down. She pouted before wrapping her arms around his waist tightly ans snuggle her head in his chest. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes and decided to let her hold him.

"So...you're officially over Ino now." Kiba said. He felt her froze and watched as she turned slowly around toward Kiba.

"Of course, Naruto is over that blonde girl!", Naruto furrowed his brow questioningly; how did she know Ino had blonde hair, "Or any of the other girls he liked, he's mine now!" She said possessively wrapping her arm back around his waist a little too tight for his comfort. Sasuke grimaced with jealousy as he watched as the mysterious sexy girl hugged Naruto with possessiveness and...passion. Never in the time he has know Naruto, no girl has held him like _that._

And he wasn't to happy about that, Sasuke had always been the lady-killer, getting any girl he wanted with his charm and good looks...and his libido, if he might add. What she said earlier about Naruto being better looking then him set something off in him that either; she wasn't human or...she was an idiot to not see how much better he was than Naruto. He would make her see him.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. She cocked a brow and looked up at Naruto. Naruto gulped and quickly blurted out the first name that came to his mind, "Sakura! Sakura, her's name." She smiled.

Kiba then stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand, "Its nice to meet you, Sakura, "He turned to Naruto, "I need your help. I've got to be back at the vet office before my mom blows a gasket about me being late for my shift, can you show the which direction it is from your house, I'm not that familiar with this area." Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He pried Sakura's arms from around him and followed Kiba toward the door, "I'll be back in ten minutes." He said before closing the door, leaving both Sasuke and 'Sakura' alone. Sasuke smirked, "Just my luck." He said under his breath, "This is just too easy." He said before standing up, gaining the attention of the girl. She looked at him questioningly as he slowly approached her. He managed to back her into the wall behind her.

He rest his hand beside her head and leaned forward toward her, "How much to do you like, Naruto?" He questioned. She blinked.

"I don't just like him; I love him." She said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke bit his lip as he saw her raised nipples through the thin shirt, his eyes than glanced up at her lips that were a attractive pink, "And mind if you back up, I don't allow other men but my Naruto to get this close to me." She said looking into his onyx eyes. Sasuke had immediately noticed that her eyes were green, they were uncommon in Japan except if you were half-Caucasian or Caucasian. He inwardly smirked to himself; her name was Sakura, so she must be half.

"How close to you?," He stepped closer to her, pressing his body against her roughly, "This close?" She nodded her head, continuing to stare up at him indifferently. Sasuke grew confused, usually this would of worked against any other female. He gave her credit; her willpower was stronger than he'd thought. He sighed inwardly; guess he had to do_ that_. He grabbed her by her upper arms and started pulling her toward the couch. She was a little...sturdy and resistant but her managed to bring her and pushed her down and climbing over top of her.

Her expression remained indifferent to his actions,"I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke." She said, almost robotic. He rolled his eyes before pressing his lips to hers, roughly. He became irritated after about ten seconds of kissing her because she was kissing him back. He sometimes got the resistant ones but they usually gave in at this point.

Damn, this girl was confusing!

He pulled away from her and glared, "What's wrong with you?" He said frustration laced in his voice. She blinked.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke." She repeated with the same robotic tone. He sucked on his teeth and trailed his hand up her thigh; about to touch the apex between them, "Self-defense mode activated." Her hand shot down and grabbed his wrist. Sasuke tried to pulled his hand away but she had a iron grip. He hollered out in pain when hearing the sickeningly crack of his wrist when she instantly twisted it. She lifted up slowly, pushing him off of her onto the floor. "Let go you crazy bitch!" He gritted through his teeth. He looked up at her; her face was blank and her eyes were emotionless staring down at him.

"I told you." She said.

Just then Naruto walked in, "I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if Kiba's brain was the size of a dog...-Sakura! Let go of him!" Hearing Naruto's voice, she blinked and instantly let go of Sasuke's wrist and turned to him and ran to him throwing his arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Naruto!" She said cheerfully. He pushed her softly off him and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Your crazy ass girlfriend broke my wrist!" He heard from behind her. Sakura turned around to him, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you, Sasuke. You didn't listen. I'm sorry." She said, pouting. Sasuke glared at her while holding his wrist, he pushed passed both of them, "You can have her, Naruto." He said slamming the door behind him. Making Naruto flinch.

He looked at at Sakura to see her already infamous innocent look, "What happened to make you break his wrist?"

"He was coming on to me and I told him that my heart belongs to you and then he started getting a aggressive and pushed me down on the fluffy thing," She pointed to it and continued, "and I told him that I didn't want to hurt him twice and that's when my self-defense program kicked in." She said.

"Self-defense program?"

"Yes, as a woman don't I suppose to have one?" She said cocking her heard to the side. He shrugged his shoulders.

**~O~**

Naruto had never thought this day would turn out like this. Go to movies; shocked to see Ino was going out with Sasuke. Come back home, have a female...whatever, in a crate that wants to his girlfriend and have sex with him. Sasuke tries to...have his way with her and she breaks his wrist. What else could possibly happened; at school on Monday, Sakura is mysteriously also going to be going to the same school as him and every girl there are wanted to kill her because she broke their _precious_ Sasuke's wrist, the very wrist that held the hand that fingered them and wanting to get pay back by endlessly flirting with him trying to _steal_ him away from her...oh God, he really hoped he didn't just jinxed himself like always did.

After Naruto finished taking a shower, he stepped out into his room in only a towel. He was shocked to see Sakura was lying across his bed, he head propped up by her hands with a smile. Her smiled grew when she only saw a towel around him. He frowned, "Sakura, what did I tell you? I told you you would be sleeping out in the living room and not in here with me." Naruto knew it was kind of harsh saying this to a female but it was necessary.

She pouted and lifted up from the bed and grab the helm of the shirt, "I thought for sure we'd be having sex tonight, Naruto. Don't you want this?" He blushed furiously, when she pulling the shirt off and throwing it across the room.

"Sakura, be more lady-like, you can't just throw off your clothes to anybody!" He consciously noticed that he didn't say no to her question, which he hated to admit that he did want her.

"I only throw my clothes off for you," She reached for his hand and started pulling him toward the bed, "Please." Naruto looked at her with a pained expression. What would any man do if there was a cute girl on their bed...naked, begging for them to have sex with them? He groaned.

He came to the edge the bed and stood there as she raised to her knee and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer and softly planting her lips on his. Naruto stayed resistant for a moment before groaning and wrapping his own arms around her, kissing her back. She let out a excited moan before pulling away and smiling at him, "That wasn't too bad, wasn't it," She said, her voice hazed over with lust. He shook his head before pushing her down on the bed and kissed her again.

Sakura reached down and grasped the towel around his waist. But then his hand stopped hers and he pulled away, "Is that better?" He said, lifting off of her. She lifted up too with a confused look. "I-I thought...you..."

"Yea, no." He said walking back over to the discarded shirt she took off and threw it at her. "Put it on and go out into the living room, I'm sorry but...not now." She pouted and put the shirt over her head and walked toward the door and walked out.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and fell back on his bed. He was so glad that he had somehow found the willpower to stop. God, that girl was desirable. He unconsciously looked over to the crate that was now standing up in the corner of his room. He needed that salesman's number...what was his name again...Jiraiya and the company's name was Kronos Heaven. He had to searching for both, but for now he was tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Absolute Girlfriend*~**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never had a girlfriend and he has been rejected by every girl he has ever had a crush on. When he returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, he mentions wanting a girlfriend. To thank him, he directs him to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When he visits the site, Naruto finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, he customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, his new lover arrives._

_AU_

_NarutoxSakura_

_slight one-sided_

_SasukexSakura_

**~O~**

_A/N: I am so freakin' sorry about the late update. Here's the thing, I moved and the movers lost my charger to my laptop and I had to raise the money for it (i really regretted not putting a warranty on it). I was one pissed off girl in this house and I was even more pissed off because the whole moving process threw me off and I suffered a writer's block. So I will bless you guys with two chapters ;)_

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

Naruto growled in irritation and threw the fourth phone book into the wall. He could not find Kronos Heaven or Jiraiya anything and it was frustrating, it was like they didn't exist. He then groaned when he heard his bedroom door open.

"Naruto," Sakura whined, "I'm bored."

"Then go watch TV or something." He said turning to her, seeing her confused face. He sighed, "Press the little red button on the remote and use the black arrows to change the channel." He said slowly. She shook her head.

"I don't want to watch the big black box, I want to have se-"

"Shut up, no!" He said placing his hands over his ears, "I don't want to have sex with you."_ Yet._ "Just go back out there and leave me alone for a while, please." He said taking one hand off his ear and waving her off. She pouted before closing the door. He shook his head, "What am I going to do with her?"

He reached for his phone and dialed the operator, "Hello? Yes, I would like to get the company 'Kronos Heaven's' number." He reached for a pen and paper and began writing down the number the woman give him, "Ok, thank you." He said hanging up the phone.

He stared at the number, "Why didn't I call them instead of looking through four phone books getting pissed off?" He said. Sometimes, he thought he was stupid.

He dialed the number and as it was ringing, he, impatiently, started drumming his fingers on his leg.

_"Hello?" _Somebody said on the other line.

"Yes, I'm calling about a…product I accidentally order from you guys?"

_"Oh, you must be the young man, Naruto Uzumaki. Are you enjoying your order; are there any complaints?"_

"Um…well, like I said, I accidentally order one; is there anyway of giving it back?" He asked.

_"Oh, no, unless if you didn't kiss it yet?"_

Naruto felt his stomach drop, he had kissed her last night. " And what if I did?" He asked shakily.

_"Well, shoot, it will be forever bound to you."_ Naruto dropped the phone and threw his hands up in the air. Well that blew him right out the window. Damn. He picked the phone back up.

"Is there anyway of getting rid of it?"

_"Well, you certainly can't kill it, if that's what you're thinking but no, you can't get rid of it."_ He loudly sucked his teeth and growled, "_but don't be so down, you'll eventually warm up to it, trust me, I've got one under the desk right now, if you know what I mean."_

Naruto frowned, "Is this the old man I met on Friday?"

_"…Maybe."_

Naruto immediately hung up the phone. He knew better then to keep talking to a pervert. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was stuck with her for whatever how long. He noticed the silence and looked up. "What could she be doing out there?" He said raising up from his bed and walking toward the door.

As soon as he walked out, he saw her in front of the TV, her eyes planted on it in focus. "Sakura, you might want to back up from the TV, you might become blind." He said. She turned him and pointed to the screen.

"Naruto, what is this?" She said. Naruto walked over and looked at the TV.

"Gymnastics?" He said looking back her. She turned back toward the TV with amazement clear in her eyes.

"It's so primitive, I like it." She said, looking at the woman on the balance beam doing back flips. She then cocked her head to the side when she saw the woman balancing on it with just her hands and splitting her legs wide.

Naruto watched as she stood up and walked over to couch; he watched as she stood up on the hard back supporter of the couch. He narrowed his eyes questioningly, "What are doing?" He gasped when she flipped on her hands and balanced and spitted her legs, copying what the woman did on TV.

His face grew red when the shirt flew down, uncovering all of her goodies and when he caught sight of what of between her legs, he covered his eyes with his hand, "Sakura, get down!" He yelled, "Your…your stuff is showing." He removed his hand from his eyes and saw her back on the floor staring at him."Did I do it good?" She asked. His blushed disappeared as he thought about it. She had did it gracefully and effortlessly. He wouldn't of mind watching her some more but that certain thing had to happen. He began to think again.

She needed some clothes. He could go out and buy her a couple of stuff but then he didn't know her size, so that meant he had to take her with him.

"You did great." He said rushing back into his room and grabbing the phone and dialing Hinata's cell.

"Yea, hello, Hinata? Are you in the house?"

_"N-no, I'm staying o-over my parents house. I'll b-be over here u-until Wednesday. I-is something w-wrong?"_ She said.

"No, I was just hungry and I thought you could cook something up for me." He quickly lied.

_"O-oh, I think I left s-some leftover sashimi I-in the fridge if you want it. I-I left the key under my d-doormat."_

"Ok, thanks." He said hanging up the phone and running out his room, straight toward the door. He stopped to see Sakura doing a split on floor. He shook his head and step over her, "Naruto? Where are you going?" She said lifting up.

"I'll be right back." He said shutting the door and turning to lift up the doormat with his foot and found the key exactly where Hinata said she put it at. He picked it up and opened the door. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw how clean her place was; Hinata had always been a clean freak but then, he looked around again, when did her place get so…penthouse-ish. He rolled his eyes, he forgot that her parents were rich.  
He walked straight for her room and to her bureau. He stopped.

He knew it was wrong going through a girl's bra and panty draw and it was wrong to know exactly what drawer was it in.(He accidentally found it when Hinata asked him to get her necklace that was in drawer next to it).

He opened it and gaze upon the white and lavender satin and…sheer female undergarments. "Sheer?" He expected Hinata to be more of a cotton girl. He blushed and reached in and picked up a matching bra and underwear. He looked at the bra in amazement, "Whoa, Hinata's huge." He mumbled to himself. He closed the drawer and to her closet.

He really didn't pay attention to what he picked out but he knew he'd got a pair of blacks flats and a black mini skirt and a white spaghetti-strapped shirt. He opened the front door but stopped and turned back around and went into her fridge to get the food.

Shit, he really was hungry.

He walked back into his house and threw the clothes at her. She caught it with ease and looked at them questioningly. "Put those on and hurry up. We're going out." He said. Her eyes glowed.

"On a date!" She blurted out. Naruto shook his head before holding up the food in his hand.

"Want some?" She shook her head.

"I don't eat." Naruto furrowed his brow before slowly turning away from her, "O…kay. Well, while I eat, you get ready." He said walking into the kitchen, As he sat down, he began to think over what he was going to today. He had to take Sakura shopping and that would probably take almost the whole day to complete.

Damn, how much money did he have on him? He'd just been paid from his job and he had recently gotten money from his uncle, Kakashi. He started adding up all the money in his head while he chewed on his sashimi.

It was about …five hundred dollars. Enough to get whatever she needed. "Naruto.", He turned to face Sakura and his mouth fell open, rice dropping from his mouth, "How do I look?" She said, striking a sexy pose. He swallowed finally snapping himself out of a trance.  
He blushed, "You look good." He had to admit that she was indeed sexy. The white spaghetti strapped shirt was tight against her slim, curvaceous waist and the black mini skirt only made her legs look longer.

She smiled before walking over and sitting on his lap, "Where are we going?" Naruto was a little distracted that she had sat on his lap.

"I'm taking you shopping; I can't have you walking around here with only a t-shirt on." Her eyes glittered before pulling him into a tight hug.

**~O~**

"Naruto! I want this one, this one, and this one!" Sakura said holding up three different dresses. Naruto's sweat dropped when he saw the price on the three on them. He inwardly laughed, even a cyborg or…android, or whatever she was, female was the same as a human female.

"Sakura, those cost too much," He then looked around and blush in embarrassment, "How about we get out of Victoria's Secret and go to a different store." He said noticing the people that were walking by were laughing at them. She pouted.

"But I want to have something sexy to dress in for you," She dropped the dresses and picked a black skimpy lace lingerie set, "How about this one? It'll be easy to get me out of." Naruto blush redden even further when he heard the volume of the laughter increase. He then heard somebody say, _"Ooh, you better get that."_

He couldn't take anymore so he brought it and grabbed her and left the store as fast as he could. He never knew shopping with a girl would be so embarrassing and troublesome. He stopped, "Okay, next place will be-"

"This one!" Sakura said pointing. Naruto looked and sighed, _"Armani Exchange? Come on!"_ He thought as she dragged him toward the expensive store. As they grew closer, Naruto couldn't help but notice black hair; his black hair. Of all the rotten luck they had to meet up with Sasuke.  
"Hey, there's your friend, Sasuke," Sakura said. "Sasuke, hi!" Sakura said gaining his attention. He seemed slightly surprised before glaring at her.

He then looked at Naruto.

"Taking the amazon shopping, dobe? But I think you're in the wrong store; this place cost too much for you."

"Amazon?" Sakura said questioningly tilting her head to the side. He looked at her and lifted his wrist, showing the white caste over it. Naruto let out a chuckle, "I said I was sorry." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked before grabbing her around her waist.

"I'm willingly able to forgive you, if you give me a kiss." Naruto reached for his arm and pulled it from around her.

"Sasuke, if you knew any better from yesterday's experience, you'd know that your arm would be broken, believe it." Naruto laughed. Sasuke frowned before pulling away from her and snatching his arm away.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow, Naruto and, hopefully, Sakura." Naruto didn't like how the way he said that. It was like he was telling him to expect something.

His troubles were just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Absolute Girlfriend*~**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never had a girlfriend and he has been rejected by every girl he has ever had a crush on. When he returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, he mentions wanting a girlfriend. To thank him, he directs him to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When he visits the site, Naruto finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, he customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, his new lover arrives._

_AU_

_NarutoxSakura_

_slight one-sided_

_SasukexSakura_

**~O~**

_A/N: As promised, the next chapter. I bet you guys love me._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

As Naruto walked to school, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. Every now and then he would look over his shoulder to see who it was but saw no one but whoever it was was about to get a fist to the face. Getting the strange feeling again, he stopped and listened. He turned around and growled in irritation. "Whoever you are, just come out. I already know you're there." He said bringing his attention to the alley way opening as he saw a figure emerge.

He groaned, "Sakura, didn't I tell you you can't follow me to school," He took notice to the school uniform she had on, "And where did you get those from?" She smiled.

"I...borrowed them from a girl I saw this morning walking the same direction as you." Naruto frowned, he didn't even want to know what _borrowed_ mean in her vocabulary. "And I followed you in case one of those girls try to hit on you." She said.

"Girls at my school don't give a damn about me, Sakura. Go back and wait until I get there."

"Please, just this one time." She begged. He sighed.

"You can't. You're not even in the school system."

"Yea I am." She said. He raised a brow.

"How?"

"Oh, just a little code breaking." Again, something he didn't even want to know about.

"Fine, whatever, but just keep the touching at a minimal."

**~O~**

"Sakura! Dammit, let go!" He whispered loudly trying to pry her fingers from around his arm, "What did I tell about the touching?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"My touching is at a minimal or unless you want me to do this." She said bringing one of hands down and squeezing his ass. Naruto jumped and growled at her before pulling himself away from her, blushing. She giggled bringing her arm back around his, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Naruto." She said sweetly. He looked down at her.

"Do you even know what love is?" She looked up at him and furrowed her brows. He sighed, "Sakura, I know you were 'programmed' to love me but you're not in love with me." She shook her head.

"No, Naruto, I do love you...you just don't let me show how much I love you."

"That's the thing, Sakura, having sex doesn't mean nothing, it doesn't convince the person enough that you do, I mean a guy can have sex with a girl without having any feelings for her; for example, Sasuke Uchiha, he's never had a girlfriend but he slept with who knows how many bitches. So, take me as that kind of guy with this situation, I don't have any particular feeling for you, except that you're an acquittance of mine...or might even just a...weird friend that flirts with me all the time and also, you don't have to hang around me all the time, make new friends."

He hoped all of what he just said sunk into her head. He watched as she blinked, "So what you're saying is that, you don't want to sleep with me because, you don't want to break my heart because you don't like me as much as I like you and that you want to wait until you do have those type of feelings for me to have sex with me." He thought about it and nodded his head.

"Okay, I can wait that long but once it time," She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll give you the ride of your life." She whispered in his ear seductively. He blushed and coughed, pulling her off.

"Okay then, glad we...kind of got a understanding." He said smiling back at her and sighed when he felt her arm back around his. He shrugged his shoulders, he guessed friends do this but as long as she did not touch his butt anymore. As they turned into the schoolyard, Naruto couldn't help but freeze up when he saw all eyes on him and her. It was like everybody was expecting him. He cleared his throat nervously before continuing.

He felt their eyes following him, he became instantly uncomfortable.

"Hey! Stop staring!" He heard Sakura yelled. He gave her a 'are you crazy!' look.

"Sakura." He said. She looked up at him.

"They keep staring and I can clearly see that you're uncomfortable, so I'm telling them off." She said.

"Hey, you with the freaky pink hair." Naruto looked and saw a guy approaching her. She also looked, "You must be new, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." Naruto narrowed his blue eyes and the silver-haired boy. He noticed him as another friend of Sasuke and he was just as greedy as Sasuke, wanting to have sex with anything that had breasts.

Sakura smiled, "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. He grabbed it.

"No last name?" He said

"Haruno." Naruto said, again thinking quickly. Suigetsu paid him no mind and continued to stare at her.

"Sakura Haruno, pretty name for a pretty girl." He said flashing his abnormal sharp teeth. Sakura looked back toward Naruto, seeing what his reaction was. That's when she thought about what he said earlier on their way here; _make new friends._

She turned back toward Suigetsu and smiled, "Thank you." She said. He blushed.

"Well, aren't you sweety. Come on I'll show you around the school and maybe later on you can come with me and a few of my friend back to my place to do homework." He said pulling her close and walking away. Naruto glared at the hand that was on her shoulder, it harden even further when he saw Suigetsu look over his shoulder at him with a devious smirk.

Naruto turned away and huffed, like he cared that he was going to show Sakura around the school, less trouble for him anyway. Sakura was a grown...robot...woman? She could take care of herself if anything got out of hand. He looked back at the retreating backs, he sighed and tucked his hands in his pocket and continued his way to class.

As he sat down for class, people started gathering around his desk and ambushing him with questions.

"Naruto, who's that babe that you were walking with this morning?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Ooh, Naruto, I didn't know you had gam-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" He yelled, "Me and Sakura, are just friends."

"Well, so you wouldn't mind if I hit that, right?"

"No, I-" Naruto turned and came face to face with a smirking Sasuke.

"Oh, so wouldn't mind?" Naruto laughed.

"And get your arm broken again or _something_ else important broken." He then heard gasp all around the classroom.

"Woah, she broke his wrist? I think I'm in love." Somebody said.

"So that pink-haired bitch broke my Sasuke's wrist!" Another said. Sasuke frowned at the grinning Naruto. He knew that he had embarrassed him, something he didn't do too often but needed to do more. Sasuke smirked at him.

"The dobe gets some pussy and don't know how to act." He said. His mouth fell open slightly and his face turned red with anger. Just then the classroom door opened to reveal the pink-haired beauty alongside Suigetsu. She looked at him and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Naruto, I've got homeroom with you, yay! Aren't you happy?"

He sighed, "Whoop di do." He said pulling her off of him. She pouted and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over.

"Please, forgive him. He's a little upset that you're in the classroom." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

"I didn't say that."

"You mind as will have." Naruto sucked on his teeth in annoyance.

"Whatever." He said turning his head to looked out the window.

"Come on Sakura, you can sit next to me if you want." Sasuke said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I rather sit next to Naruto." She said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his desk but stopped and turned back toward her, "You know I still haven't forgive you for breaking my wrist." He said continuing to his desk. Sakura sat down and looked over to Naruto with a worried look. She reached over and tapped his shoulder.

He looked, "What?"

She bit her lip, unsure on what to say. "What?" He asked again, impatiently.

"What's wrong?" She finally said. He looked back out the window.

"Its none of your business." Naruto didn't know why he was acting so cold toward her all of sudden. The teacher walked in and slammed his book on the desk.

"Well class, I'm your sensei, Kakashi and the only reason I'm saying this is because we have a new student today," He flipped through his attendance book to look at the new roster he'd gotten this morning, "And her name is, Sakura. Please stand up." He said bringing his eye to the pink haired girl. She stood up nervously.

"...Hi..." She sitting back down as quickly as she had stood up.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" She shook her head. kakashi snickered a bit, "Well, aren't you cute." Naruto turned his attention away from out the window to Kakashi. He rolled his eyes, once a pervert is always pervert.

"Okay, let's get started."

For almost the whole class period, Naruto could not ignore the various letters that were being given to Sakura from the guys in class; some were even from the girls, he could only guess they were hate letter warning her to stay away from Sasuke or if you hurt him again you would regret it letters. He couldn't be even more annoyed when he overheard a conversion that some guys were talking about behind about her. That's when he saw from the corner of his eye they passing something to her.

He saw her open it up and read whatever was in it. She looked back at them and smiled. It disgusted him how much she was being nice to them, he told her to make friends not boyfriends.

As class ended, he packed all of his stuff and started to head for the gym, but not before he saw Sora walk up to her, "So, Sakura, are you dating Naruto?" Naruto looked at her and saw her shake her head.

"No, we're just friends." He frowned and turned away. Now she was saying that they were friends.

_But you're the one who said you wanted to be friends. _Something told him.

"Naruto, wait up!" He heard her say. He stopped, "Do you got gym next?" He nodded his head.

"But its most likely that we've got to go out for swim...ming."_ Fuck!_

They had to go out for swimming today. He frowned as he continued to walk toward the gym.

**~O~**

The school day had finally ended; meaning that his torture was over and finally he could go back home with Sakura to the quiet confides of his house.

In fact, where the hell was Sakura?

He walked out into the schoolyard and looked around and didn't see any sign of pink in the crowd. He decided to walk around the back and saw her standing in front of the gym outside entrance with a amazed look on her face. "Sakura?" She jumped and looked at him, shocked, "What are you doing?" He said.

"Those girls, their doing gymnastics." She said looking back in, "I want to do it too." She said. He walked toward her and stood beside her and also looked in.

"Why don't you ask if you can join then." She looked at him, surprised.

"I can?" He nodded his head and pointed toward the instructor.

"Go ask Kurenai-sensei."

"Can you come with me?" He shrugged his shoulders and followed her in. Naruto couldn't help but notice Ino in her tight purple leotard on the balance beam. He tore his eyes away from her when she looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and I would like to know if I can join?" She said nervously. Kurenai look at her.

"Are you good?" She asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"She's great." Naruto said bringing Kurenai's attention to him.

"Okay, Uzumaki, but if she's horrible I'm coming after you," She looked back at Sakura, "Be here after school tomorrow and don't worry we will provide a leotard for you." Sakura nodded her head. He turned to leave but not until he stole a glance from Ino that was staring at him, smiling. She waved and he gave a curt nod and blushed when he noticed how cute she was in her leotard.

Okay, he had to admit he still had a crush on her. He then felt a tight hold on his arm, he looked down to see Sakura glaring at Ino. He place his hand over hers,"Damn, Sakura, your grip is iron, let go."

She let go, "Sorry, Naruto, but I know that's the girl you used to have a crush on." He furrowed his brow questioningly.

"How do you know that?"

"Sasuke told me, he told me you might still have feelings for her." He shook his head.

"No, no I don't. Don't listen to Sasuke, please." He said. He couldn't believe Sasuke was already trying to mess everything up.

"Okay, but I also wanted to make sure that you didn't because I don't want any other girl on your mind when the time comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Absolute Girlfriend*~**

_Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has never had a girlfriend and he has been rejected by every girl he has ever had a crush on. When he returns a lost cell phone to an oddly dressed salesman, he mentions wanting a girlfriend. To thank him, he directs him to his company's website, Kronos Heaven. When he visits the site, Naruto finds it's a site to create your perfect lover. Thinking it's a game, he customizes and accidentally orders one. The next day, his new lover arrives._

_AU_

_NarutoxSakura_

_slight one-sided_

_SasukexSakura_

**~O~**

_A/N: Thank you for all the feedback guys and sorry for the late ass update. School got your girl busy but spring break starts next weekend I think so I'll have more time to do what I do._

_~XoxO, Reira~_

**~O~**

Naruto woke up to loud music playing. He groaned; he just knew it had something to do with Sakura. He sighed heavily before sloppily getting up and throwing his legs over. He yawned and scratched through his dismantled golden locks. "Sakura!' He yelled out groggily, receiving no answer. He abruptly stood up and walked over to his door and snatched it opened, "Turn down the damn music! Its too early for this shi-" He paused.

_Hello daddy, hello mom_  
_I'm your_  
_ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch_  
_Cherry bomb!_

Naruto's mouth fell opened and a blush dust his cheeks as he watched Sakura move around the room in only the black Victoria's Secret set he'd brought her dancing in a very provocative manner, singing along with the lyrics.

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_  
_I'm your_  
_ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch_  
_Cherry bomb!_

Sakura did a dip and that was it for Naruto. He ran across the living, startlingly Sakura, and turned off the music. He turned to see her shocked and confused face, "Sakura, it is too early for the music." He hissed. She blinked, confusing him, "What?" She brought her hand up and pointed to her nose.

"Um...red...liquid coming from your nose." Naruto brought his own hand up to his and touch it, he pulled it away and examined it. He blushed furiously before covering it his whole nose. He ran into his room and into his bathroom slamming the door behind him. He grabbed a bunch of toilet tissue and began wiping his nose. His sat on the toilet and began cursing to himself.

"Dammit, Sakura and that...dancing! When and where did she even learn to move like that...freakin' promiscuous sex kitten!" Naruto had to admit that living with a girl that liked to strip was hard. Last night was the hardest he'd ever tried not to jump her, after she took a shower and walked out into his room wearing only a towel! He was scared that he'd might actually rape her but maybe only the reason he didn't was because he'd thought about when she broke Sasuke's wrist. Now that, manage to shrink him soft.

After he finished wiping his nose, he went back to into the living room to see Sakura was already dressed for school. Seeing him, Sakura shot from where she was sitting and rushed toward him. "I'm so sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to play loudly, I just really like that song." He nodded his head slowly as she started singing the song a little.

"Yea, your a cherry bomb alright. I'm about to go get dressed so wait her-" Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He said walking toward the door and opening it. He immediately frowned when he found who was it. "What are you guys doing here so early?" He said glaring at both Suigetsu and Sasuke.

Suigetsu ignored him and looked past him, "G'morning, pretty girl! Ready to go." He said grinning. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. She looked at Naruto, "Wanna walk with us, Naruto?"

"Ah, I think Naruto can walk by his self, plus he's not dress and I don't like to wait." Suigetsu said pushing past Naruto and grabbed Sakura's hand. His frowned deepen as he watched Suigetsu pull Sakura out the door and disappeared down the hallway. He brought his attention toward Sasuke, who was smirking at him.

"Don't worry, dobe, we'll take _good _care of her. See you at school." Sasuke said before closing the door. Naruto stood in silent as he glared at the door; he couldn't help but notice the mischievous edge he had in his voice when he said 'we'll take _good_ care of her'. He tore his gaze from the door and headed for his room. Who cares, Sakura is very able to take care of herself. so he didn't have to worry...but at least she could of told him that she would be walking with them. Wouldn't that label as being unfaithful?

Wait...she wasn't even his girlfriend, so that wouldn't count...would it? He shrugged his shoulders and began to get dressed. After he finished, he grabbed his bag and left out. He silently hoped that he wouldn't catch up with them by guessing on how fast he was walking but as always fate did him wrong, he caught up.

He stayed at a safe distant from them, enough where he could see them but they couldn't see him. He clenched his teeth in annoyance when he saw Sasuke try to put a arm around her shoulders. He then grinned when he saw her shake his arm off of her. He shook his head, Sasuke would never learn. An idea suddenly came to his head, "Sakura!" He yelled out. She instantly turned around, her eyes immediately lite up.

"Naruto!" She waved. Both Sasuke and Suigetsu looked over their shoulders and looked at him with an annoyed look. That was the reaction he wanted to get.

Finally catching up with them, Sakura linked her arm with his. He wore a smug look when he saw Suigetsu frown. He wanted to dance right now.

"Naruto, don't forget to come with me to see about the gymnastic thing." She said. He almost forgot about that.

"Oh...yea, right. I almost forgot about that." To tell the truth, he really didn't want to go because of the simple fact that Ino was going to be there.

"You're thinking about joining the gymnastics team," Suigetsu sighed as his mind began to drift off, "I can picture you already in that small tight leotard bouncing around looking so cute. I'm going. You're going too, Sasuke?"

"Mind as well, don't got any plans after school." Naruto frowned, he knew damn well they were going to be there just to see her in her leotard.

**~O~**

When they arrived at the schoolyard, "Come on, Sakura, me and Sasuke need to talk to you about something." Suigetsu said. Naruto looked at him. "Why didn't you talk to her earlier?" He said. He looked at him.

"Well, we would of but you being the annoying little dobe had to come along." Suigetsu said. Naruto glared at him.

"What?" He said threateningly, clenching his fists, ready to pummel him. Sasuke step in between.

"Calm down, Naruto." He said. Naruto looked at him and unclench his fist, calming down a bit. Before turning his back, "What ever, I'm going to class." He said leaving them. Suigetsu had a nerve to talk to him like that. First of all, he didn't even know him that well to be talking to him like that. Deep in his thought, he wasn't paying attention and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Why don't you watch wher-," He looked down and noticed the long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, "Ino! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said bending down to pick up the book he accidentally knocked out her hands. He handed it to her.

Ino smiled, "It's okay, I wasn't watching either." Naruto blushed and scratched his head, trying to think on what to say. "You want to walked to class together?" She asked.

"Ah, y-yea, that's cool." He said nervously, following her. Naruto looked at her, he couldn't believe this was happening. Ino never wanted to walk to class together or never wanted to come near him. She looked over her shoulder, stopping outside the classroom door.

"So, the new girl, Sakura. Are you two seeing each other?"

"N-no, me and her are just friends but she kind of has a crush on me though." She smiled.

"Oh, well, I'm kind of glad…I thought I lost my chance with you." Naruto's eyes widen, did she just…practically say she liked him?

"But I thought you were going out with Sasuke?" She shook her head.

"He broke up with me…for the new girl. He told me last night before we broke up that he needed somebody _new_." She said putting emphasis on the last word. "It seems that every boy in this school is falling for her, "She stopped and turned toward him, "Except for you." She said, grabbing his hand. Naruto looked down at their join hands before looking back up at her, to see a blush dusting her rosy cheeks.

"Ino, I-"

He silenced when he felt a pair of soft lips crash against his. He froze and his eyes widen as he watched as she slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Her lips caressed his into answering back, which he couldn't because he was still shocked. Her hands rose and tangled in his spiky locks as she kissed with everything she had except her tongue.

It was purely lip on lip contact and when she finally pulled away she gave his bottom lip a small nip. Quite the surprise to him. She let go of his face looking flushed and yet oddly satisfied. With that her hands slid down his chest enough for her to push away from him. He stared at her as she smiled and walked away. It took him awhile to process what just happened. Did she kiss him?

He blew out a breath, making his cheeks expand momentarily before shaking his head, "What in the world...has gotten into her?" He continued his way to class in deep thought. What had made Ino...? Was she that...? Ah, it all confused him! First she didn't like him, now she likes him, all because Sasuke had broke up with her. Now that he thought about it, maybe she'd seen the real Sasuke behind all the attraction and realized she made an mistake.

He grinned widely. This could be actually the first time he could say, thank you, to Sasuke. This finally gave him a chance with Ino...after she did kiss him.

...But then there was Sakura. He sighed. She'd seem like she would be the jealous type if any other female came near him. Guess he would have to tell her to let other females near him. He walked in the classroom and straight toward his desk near the window. He looked around and noticed Sakura, Sasuke, and Suigetsu weren't in there seats. He furrowed his brow, he wondered where they went after he left. He hoped both of them wouldn't try anything sneaky with her. He then shrugged his shoulders; she could take care of herself and he had a feeling Sasuke already learned a lesson of trying to touch her.

He laughed; he still couldn't get over that.

Just then all three of them walked in. Sakura ran straight for him, "Hey, Naruto, Sasuke asked me if I could go to his family's beach house this summer..."

"Wha- are you asking me if you could go?" She nodded her head. He sighed, "You don't need to ask me. Just go."

"No, but can you go? Sasuke said I could ask you." Naruto's eyes slightly widen in shock. When did Sasuke ever want him to go to one of those lame beach parties he had ever summer. Ever since Sasuke had start recognizing how 'devilishly handsome' he was ever since he started ninth grade, he'd be walking around this place like he was hot shit, which probably he was, and he didn't have time to hang out with him anymore because he was of the 'other sort'.

In other words, he just turned into a straight-up asshole...not that he always hadn't been.

"Why would Sasuke want me to go?" He asked as his eyes suspiciously narrowed at Sasuke. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...aren't you two friends. It would only make sense on why he'd want you to come, right." He looked at her. If she only knew they weren't as tightly knit as they were before highschool. But then the great thing about it is that Ino may be also coming.

He grinned, mischieviously, "Fine, I'll go." It may turn out for the best him. Ino was feeling him as he was for her, maybe he'll get _lucky_ if he and her got alone, if Sakura didn't get in way. His grin grew wider, which confused Sakura who was staring at him. She nodded her head before walking back to Sasuke's desk to tell him.

Sasuke frowned, upon hearing that Naruto wanted to go. Damn, why did he ever tell Sakura that it was okay if she asked if he could go? He thougt for sure that Naruto would say no to the offer though. He looked past Sakura and at Naruto, to see a weird grin on his face. As long as he knew Naruto, he knew that that grin meant he was definitely up to something. He didn't know what but he was definitely curious.

**~O~**

Naruto sighed in frustration. Why did ever let her join this stupid club? He looked over his shoulder and up the bleachers. Gymnastics practice was awfully pack today, he thought as he counted at thirty guys sitting, waiting for someone. He turned his head back forward and his eyes immediately landed on Ino, who was doing some type of...split...flip thing on the wide blue mat. He couldn't help but look up and down her curveous form; nice shapely long legs, butt so soft-looking and firm you could bounce quarters off of, waist so small he could probably wrap his arms around twice, breasts so perfect...damn, he could already feel his pants uncomfortable tightening.

He shifted a bit before grabbing his bag and placing it over his lap. He had no time to be embarrassed now. Feeling eyes on him, he looked back up to see she was staring at him. He blushed a little when he saw her baby blue eyes look down at the bag in his lap. He prayed to God, that she didn't figure out why he did that.

His fear was confirmed when she smirked and blushed before turning away. Damn, he thought before dropping his head in his hands, clearly embarrassed. He heard the volume of the guys behind him increase. Curious, he looked up and his eyes widen as he caught sight of Sakura happily pouncing out of the locker room. All the things he said about Ino, he could say the same for her. He looked her than at Ino, couldn't choose which one was sexier.

"Sakura is looking awfully good." He heard Sasuke say. He looked up and glared before looking back forward, ignoring him. Sasuke sat down beside him and also look at the practice. "So can you tell why you've decided to come to my beach party?" He asked. Naruto looked a him, quirking his brow.

"No special reason...isn't it for the senior class? I just want to say bye to everyone before they had off to college or whatever." He said. Sasuke smirked.

"No special reason, eh. That's not what your eyes were saying in class earlier," He looked over to Ino before nudging Naruto in his arm, "Your planning on hitting that this summer, aren't you?" Naruto looked at him, completely shocked.

"Stop being such a pervert! NO!" He said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't lie, Naruto. I already know, I saw her kiss you in the hallway. You're totally sprung." Naruto blushed.

"I'm not sprung and that was nothing." He said quickly defending his person. Sasuke looked over to the pink haired girl, who was currently standing on the balance beam, listening to whatever Kurenai was telling her. "So tell me. What are you going to do about Sakura? She would be hurt if she found out that you wanted another girl other than her." Shocked by the question, Naruto began to think. He did in fact think about that. But he highly doubted if he could break her heart. She was, technically, a humanoid robot.

"I'll let her down easy." Sasuke shook his head.

"You're worse than me, Naruto." He heard him say. Naruto looked at him and noticed that he had said his name instead of the usual 'dobe'

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I give the girls that like a me a chance and go out with them. It may be only for a short amount of time but I give them what they want and then leave them. You, Naruto, don't give them anything. Once you start crushing on a girl, your put your complete focus on her, leaving all the other girls that like you in the dark. Like the time in seventh grade, you had a crush on Shion knowing fully well that two other girls in our year liked you."

Naruto blinked, "Are _you_ telling _me_ to respect girl's feelings? You have a nerve!" Sasuk sighed in frustration.

"You completely missed to point...idiot," He stood up, "I've gotta go, tell Sakura I'll see her tomorrow." He said before waking away. Naruto glared at his back but then he began to think back on what he said. He remembered back in seventh grade and those two girls; Amaru and Hotaru, now that he thought about it, it made him feel bad on what he did to them. Maybe Sasuke right. He then looked at Ino them moved his eyes to Sakura, who was currently standing on her hand effortlessly on the beam.

He sighed, he was hopelessly.


End file.
